Un petit parchemin pour te dire que je t'aime
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Un démménagement, un carton. Dans ce carton, une photo. Une photo qui secoue un petit coeur. Dans ce coeur, un souvenir. Dans ce souvenir, de l'amour. Et dans cet amour, du regret. Beaucoup de regrets...


**Un petit parchemin pour te dire que je t'aime**

Fleur. Fleur Delacour, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont prénommé ainsi, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis née en hiver. C'est beau, l'hiver. C'est beau, c'est doux mais c'est froid. Un peu comme moi. Là, je suis en train de déballer des cartons – j'ai déménagé en Angleterre. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la France, loin de là, mais j'avais envie de faire un peu le point sur ma vie et de continuer un peu mon chemin seule. C'est normal, à presque 30 ans… J'arrache le scotch d'un des cartons sur lequel est écrit au feutre noir « Souvenirs ». J'ouvre la boîte en carton et regarde le contenu. Un bric-à-brac incroyable. Je retourne le carton et tout s'entasse pêle-mêle par terre. Il y a un peu de tout : des photos principalement, des enveloppes, quelques bijoux… Parmi tout cela, j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin jauni par le temps, où s'étale une écriture ronde et maladroite. Je relis ce petit mot sur lequel je n'ai pas posé les yeux depuis une douzaine d'année.

_Je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi, vu ta réaction quand je t'ai proposé d'aller au bal. Je sais aussi que là, tu vas repartir dans ton école et on ne va probablement plus se revoir. Mais moi, j'aimerai bien quand même qu'on se reparle un jour, même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, parce que je t'aime bien. Pas parce que tu es belle, mais parce que… Je sais pas, quand je te regarde, c'est différent, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre… Une sensation étrange, et ça ne m'arrive que quand je pose les yeux sur toi. Tu es si belle, si merveilleuse, si intelligente aussi, j'en suis sûr. Je dis ça parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te connaître, tu es repartie comme tu es venue…Je trouve ça terriblement dommage. Tu sais, tu vas croire en lisant ça peut-être que je suis comme tous les autres abrutis qui s'émerveillent en te voyant. Et tu aura tort. Enfin en partie, parce que je suis quand même un abruti, mais je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. Moi, je t'apprécie vraiment et je suis sûr que, si on fait un peu plus connaissance, on pourrait peut-être devenir amis… Je sais très bien que tu te moque de moi intérieurement en lisant ça, sûrement aussi tu va le montrer à tes amies pour rire ensemble de ma bêtise… __Mais en tout cas, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je te comprends. Tout le monde te cours après à cause de ta beauté. Tu vas probablement croire que moi, c'est pareil. Si c'est le cas, excuse moi de te dire ça mais tu as parfaitement tort. Je sais que tu cache derrière ce masque de beauté froide une douceur et une gentillesse qui ne demandent qu'a être découverte. Hermione dit le contraire. Hermione, c'est ma meilleure amie. En fait, je l'aimais depuis longtemps mais j'ai cessé de m'intéresser à elle dès ma 4e année. Dès que tu es entrée dans ma vie, en fait. Une fleur épanouie de beauté a poussé sur le sentier de ma vie. Une magnifique fleur parmi les mauvaises herbes, qui s'est installé dans mon esprit sans sembler décidée à en ressortir. Tu es si merveilleuse, tu sais ? Tes cheveux d'un blond d'argent qui retombent si souplement dans ton dos, tes lèvres si fines et si bien dessinées, et tes yeux… Oh tes yeux, ils sont si incroyables… Merlin, c'est comme deux perles rares d'une douceur infinie… Ton regard devient si hautain et si dédaigneux quand il croise le mien que je pense ne jamais pouvoir être à ta hauteur, ne jamais pouvoir daigner me présenter comme ton égal… C'est fou ce que je peux écrire ! D'habitude, je déteste écrire. Mais là, les mots viennent tout seul, c'est comme si on avait laissé tomber mes pensées en cascade sur ce morceau de papier. Quand je pense à toi, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si tout devenait en noir et blanc et toi, merveille de la nature, tu resterai en couleur parmi les taches comme moi qui ne méritent même pas de t'adresser la parole. Fleur, si tu savais comme tu es magnifique… N'importe qui pourrait te confondre avec un ange. Si tu savais tout ce que je ressens pour toi… Essaie de m'écrire, de me répondre, je t'en supplie. Même si c'est seulement pour me signaler que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, même si tu ne m'aimera jamais, Fleur, réponds-moi. Dis-moi si j'ai une chance… Tu compte tellement pour moi, Fleur…_

_Un petit parchemin pour t'avouer mes sentiments._

_Un petit parchemin pour tout te dire._

_Un petit parchemin pour te dire que je t'aime._

_Ron Weasley._

Une larme tombe et humidifie le papier. Mes lèvres se fendent doucement en un sourire triste. Mes mains lâchent doucement le petit mot pour recouvrir mon visage. J'éclate en sanglots. Le seul qui aurait pu comprendre que je n'étais pas qu'une belle gueule angélique, qu'une gentille petite fille parfaite avec rien dans le crâne mais une beauté incroyable et un regard méprisant… J'ai raté ma chance, je crois. Brutalement, une image passe le temps d'un éclair dans ma mémoire.

° Flash-Back ° 

C'est l'été, le jour du départ. Je vais rentrer en France, à Beauxbâtons, et tout le monde est réunit dans le parc de Poudlard pour quelques derniers adieux. Je reste un peu à l'écart des autres, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours. Je suis assise sur un banc près du lac où un calmar géant flotte paresseusement à la surface. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que je le vois arriver. A ses côtés, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il leur murmure quelque chose. Les deux autres semblent acquiescer de la tête avant de s'éloigner. Il s'avance maladroitement vers moi, se passant la main dans ses cheveux flamboyants comme pour se donner du courage. Il marmonne un vague « Salut ». Sa voix est tremblante et mal assurée. Il se tortille nerveusement les mains. Il semble mal à l'aise. Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous. Soudain, il me tend un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Au moment où je prends le papier, ma main frôle la sienne, ce qui le fait frissonner comme un courant électrique. Avec un sourire amusé, je m'apprête a ouvrir le papier. Immédiatement, il pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de lire ce qu'il y a écrit. Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il me lance un regard d'excuse. On dirait un petit chiot, avec sa bouille suppliante. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, comme pour le rassurer. Aussitôt, il rougit et baisse les yeux. Sa main tient toujours la mienne. Doucement, je noue mes doigts autour de siens. Il semble de plus en plus nerveux et n'ose plus me regarder. Un sourire attendri apparaît sur mon visage tandis que ses oreilles deviennent écarlates. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille « Ne m'oublie pas ». Je l'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue et il ferme les yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier. Brusquement, il se lève et se penche de nouveau vers moi. Il me murmure à l'oreille « Adieu » et m'embrasse à son tour tendrement la joue. Il repart alors en courant vers le château et j'ai pu voir imperceptiblement des larmes couler sur ses joues empourprées.

_° Fin du Flash-Back °_

C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je regrette vraiment aujourd'hui de ne jamais lui avoir répondu. Il semblait si maladroit, si gentil, si amoureux… Il était si mignon aussi, avec ses oreilles qui rougissaient quand son regard croisait le mien. Du revers de la manche, je sèche mes larmes en me maudissant. J'ai raté une occasion incroyable. Je crois… Oui, je crois qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Pour ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas être prétentieuse, car je sais très bien que la seule chose dont je pourrai me permettre de me vanter est ma beauté. Je suis idiote de l'avoir laissé partir. Il avait trois ans de mois que moi et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le considérer comme mon égal. Je crois que je ressentait malgré moi quelque chose pour lui aussi, quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé ressentir…

Ou peut-être tout simplement que je n'aurai jamais voulu me l'avouer. D'un coup sec de baguettes, tout se range dans un alignement parfait dans la boîte en carton. Cette boîte que je range en haut d'une armoire en me jurant de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. En me jurant de ne plus jamais replonger dans ce souvenir. Cette boîte qui renferme un petit morceau de parchemin qu'un jeune garçon m'a un jour maladroitement glissé dans la main. Un petit morceau de parchemin pour me déclarer tout son amour. Un petit morceau de parchemin qui m'a fait regretter de ne lui avoir jamais répondu, de ne lui avoir jamais avoué que moi aussi, je ressentais quelque chose à son égard. Que moi aussi, j'aurai aimé passer mes après-midi avec lui, assis main dans la main, sans se parler, échangeant des regards discrets. Que moi aussi, j'aurai aimé sentir la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Que moi aussi, j'aurai voulu lui écrire ces trois mots. Ces trois mots que lui, a eu le courage de m'avouer. En les écrivant sur un petit parchemin. Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu lui offrir un petit parchemin. Un petit parchemin pour tout lui dire. Un petit parchemin pour lui dire que je l'aime.


End file.
